


some old country love song

by muselives



Category: Intelligence (US TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Riley make the most of some impromptu vacation days. [Porn Battle XV, Intelligence (2014), Gabriel Vaughn/Riley Neal]</p>
            </blockquote>





	some old country love song

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Porn Battle [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/65746.html?thread=9333458#cmt9333458). Spoilers through the first season. Unbetaed.

Riley groans and turns her face into the pillow to stifle a smile when she feels his ice cold fingers tracing over her back. "What are you doing?" she asks into the pillow. 

"Brought you ice cream," he informs her with a generous smirk.

He can see her peek over the pillow for all the good it does her. She actually has to turn onto back to see the bowl he's holding in his hand.

"Or I can stick this back in the freezer--"

"Don't you dare." Now she's sitting up, cotton sheet still tucked across her chest despite the blistering heat and the fact that he's already seen it all. It doesn't slip too much as she takes her bowl of ice cream and her spoon and starts digging in.

He watches her eat with a secretive smile. This is day three of the power outage and since they seem to be between national crises, it's the first vacation they've had in months. The first two nights, they had their regular check ins but last night-- well, he didn't invite himself over to her place, he remembers that much.

She slows down while the spoon is still in her mouth to finally look back at him while he stares. "What?"

"I think your place is trashed."

That observation earns the faintest hint of a blush. They still have wildly different ideas as to what constitutes a mess but a knocked over vase and a trail of clothing from her kitchen to her living room certainly wouldn't do for hosting surprise company right now. Not to mention her quilt's been kicked off and the cover's off one corner of the mattress from the vigorous activities of last night.

Decisively, she informs him, "You're going to have to clean it up."

"Hey, I brought you ice cream!"

"Bribery's not going to work."

"Oh, yeah?"

That's how the ice cream bowl ends up upside down on her carpet. It's a play struggle at first with him pinning her and her flipping him, moves and countermoves and plenty of showing off.

Then somewhere in the midst of it she kisses him and he's lost. His fingers tangle in that long, dark hair of hers until he's completely breathless at which point he just pulls her close and rests his forehead against hers.

"You're such a sap," she whispers as she strokes his cheek. He almost thinks she doesn't mean for him to hear it, she speaks so softly, and there's a sort of wonder there, a disbelief that somehow this can be real.

That's when he slows down enough to make her crazy, leaning her backwards so he can kiss his way down her chest even as she straddles his lap. She damn near melts backwards and it's through sheer force of will he doesn't speed up at the thought of her acrobatics last night.

Nothing gets past her though and it's not too long before she's asking, "Gabriel, why are you going so slow?"

"What?" he lays on the drawl, smirking as he feels her shiver, "You don't like it?"

"No," she protests with a pointed look. "It's just-- It's like you're--"

Making love, he fills in when she cuts herself off again, going in to steal a kiss instead. It makes her nervous and with her history, he can't exactly say he's surprised. But no matter how much she tries to egg him on, he refuses to rush it this time, rolling her over and laying her out so he can stretch out with her and feel every inch of her underneath him.

It's not convenience. It's not two soldiers in the trenches or two people on a detail who see each other all the time. Somewhere along the line, he fell hard for Riley Neal and she's all he's thought about for quite some time.

She finally gets to him when she starts humming some old country love song in his ear. She knows it too by the way she peppers in a few words here and there, a little imitation twang of her own. He has to admit it's incredibly satisfying to throw her off her with a well-timed thrust.

"--cheater!" she gasps as she pushes her heels into the bed and digs her fingers into his back.

"All's fair," he whispers back.

That's when they end up rolling out of the bed, thank god not on top of the ice cream bowl but he's still going to have some bruises to remember this by. Still, it's cooler on the floor, at least for a minute until they work themselves up again. She guides his fingers down between their legs to help her finish off seconds after he does.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor," she informs him even as she makes no effort to move back to the bed.

He gets them both back up there eventually but this time they fall asleep sans thin cotton sheet.


End file.
